Complicated
by Chibi Koneko
Summary: Rated for safety. Usagi was adopted by her friend's aunt and uncle when she was almost 18. What happens when her past begins to haunt her? HU AU OOC-ness. Enjoy! Blast from the Past up!
1. Prologue: The Oniwaban Files

Complicated  
  
Okay, this is my first long-term fic. Be nice, and remember that in my family, we insult each other instead of complimenting each other. Since none of you are part of my family, compliments are most definitely accepted. Constructive criticism is better. Flames will tell me that you're trying to become part of my family, and you are in truth complimenting me. So if you wanna tell me that my fic is horrible, use constructive criticism to get your point across. *bows* Thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: I own my Rurouni Kenshin DVD. I don't own the DVD player. I own my Sailor Moon graphic novels. I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. I own my Gundam Wing graphic novels. I don't own Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. However, if you wanna talk their creators into giving them to me, I'll dedicate a whole story to you!!! (I'll accept a DVD player, too)  
  
Warnings: Hiiro/ Usa-ness galore, but not yet. Some OOC-ness and AU. I don't think I mutilated the characters TOO much though...... I've already decided the pairings, so please don't flame me about that. Thank-you. Ririna Peacecrap and Mamo-baka bashing. Sailor senshi and Serenity-hime are here, this is many years after Chaos, but there are no Gundams. I DO, however, own Tranquility.  
  
Ages:   
  
Hotaru: 23  
  
Usagi, Shikaru, Ami, Minako, Rei, The Three Lights: 24  
  
Makoto, Hiiro, Duo, Quatre, Wufei, Ririna: 25  
  
Trowa, Haruka, Michiru: 26  
  
Mamoru: 28  
  
Setsuna: Uhm, it's not very nice to inquire about a lady's age, y'know.  
  
This was in part inspired by Hikari-chan's "Leave Me Breathless," but this came to me last night at twelve-thirty the morning while I was counting sheep to get to sleep (hey, it rhymes!!).  
  
Background Info: The name "Oniwaban" was taken from Rurouni Kenshin. I know that it means something in Japanese (I just can't remember what), but it means something else in an ancient language that no one speaks anymore. *coughLunariancough* The meaning that I made up will be explained later. Just know that they've been around since the Silver Millennium, but there are different people (in other words, the people in the group are not 1000 years old).  
  
Seishi: life and death. The term is used to describe people working in the field in the Oniwaban group.  
  
Prologue: The Oniwaban Files  
  
A loud beep broke the silence. A man leaned forward in his seat. "Where is she?" he muttered. "She lived in the slums the last time I saw her." The man began to hack into a site on his computer, but was stopped by the security system. He began to swear. "Where in the cosmos did they find a person this adept at programming? I can usually hack into anything...." His email beeped. He stopped swearing and began to smirk. "Finally, that mole I placed in their ranks is finally paying off... I'll finally be able to claim my prize. You will not elude me long, Serenity!!"  
  
The files that his "mole" sent him via email finished downloading. His smirk grew as he read the files.  
  
Seishi 1  
  
Name: Serenity Tsukino  
  
Age: 24  
  
DOB: June 30, 1980 (AN: pretend it's 2005, but her 25th birthday isn't here yet)  
  
Hair color: silver  
  
Eye color: dark blue with silver; said that "all the starry universe is contained therein"  
  
Height: 4' 11"  
  
Weight: 100 lbs.  
  
Family: twin brother; parents murdered April 7, 1985  
  
Joined Oniwaban Assassins: June 30, 1985  
  
Training period: 3 years  
  
First active: June 30, 1988  
  
Status: on leave  
  
Last active: June 4, 1997  
  
Schooling: Juuban High School, Tokyo University (graduated)  
  
Current living: unknown  
  
Due back at headquarters: unknown  
  
Info: Called the Shi no Tenshi; the Angel of Death. She never kills, as is proper, but people often prefered death to what she did to them. Together with Tranquility Tsukino nicknamed the "Tornado Twins of Terror."  
  
Seishi 2  
  
Name: Tranquility Tsukino  
  
Age: 24  
  
DOB: June 30, 1980   
  
Hair color: silver  
  
Eye color: dark blue with silver  
  
Height: 6' 4''  
  
Weight: 155 lbs.  
  
Family: twin sister; parents murdered April 7, 1985  
  
Joined Oniwaban Assassins: June 30, 1985  
  
Training period: 3 years  
  
First active: June 30, 1988  
  
Status: fully active  
  
Last assignment: October 12, 2005  
  
Schooling: Juuban High School (graduated)  
  
Current living: headquarters  
  
Current assignment: Oniwaban Assassin leader  
  
Info: Practical joker, but always thwarted by Serenity. Together with Serenity Tsukino nicknamed the "Tornado Twins of Terror."  
  
The man in the chair frowned. 'This isn't right; the Oniwaban Assassins always know where their seishi are. Unless Tranquility knows, but he's not talking.' He mused for awhile on how close Serenity and Tranquility were. 'She's on leave? That's surprising. In the three years that I knew her she never took leave, but she's been on leave nearly since the last time I saw her.' He paused in his thoughts. 'She will be mine. I nearly had her once; only her training with the assassins saved her. I can't find out where she is from the senshi; they all want to kill me.' He chuckled evilly at this thought. 'I can't imagine why.....'  
  
The man then spoke aloud. "I will find her, and when I do, she'll wish that she had stayed with me." Maniacal laughter filled the room.  
  
Miles away in Tokyo, Japan, a young woman named Usagi Aino woke up, breathing heavily.  
  
So how was it?? Good, bad, ugly? Remember what I said earlier about insults. They're considered compliments. So don't tell me how much it sucked; tell me how to make it so it doesn't. I worked very hard on this, and I would like at least ONE nice review from someone who doesn't know me. I expect even more from people who DO know me. ^____^ So press the little blue button for me, and I might even do the same for you!!! (I DO review fics.) You can email me at ChibiKoneko883@cableone.net. Koneko likes emails. *grin*  
  
Thanx!! Koneko 3 


	2. Dreams Come True, But Not Mine

Yes, I decided to get off my lazy butt and write Chapter 1. So here it is in all of it's glory!  
  
Disclaimer: I own the floppy disk I saved this fic on. I don't own the anime used in this fic. Everyone understand? Good. My birthday is coming up in a month tho, so I WILL accept them as a birthday present. ^___^ I DO, however own Tranquility and Shikaru. You already know who Tranquility is. Do you wanna know who Shikaru is?? Good luck with guessing. Tell ya what; if anyone can guess, I'll give them the next chapter early. (maybe by about 30 min, but early IS early)  
  
Warnings: AU and OOC-ness galore. As my friend Lizzi said, the description for "Mr. Crazy" isn't that good. Well, I intended it that way. So there. =P This is about 7 years after Chaos, but there are no Gundam. Gomen nasai!! *avoids rotten vegetables* Hehe.... oops? Ririna Peacecrap and Mamo-baka bashing.  
  
Ages: Zechs, Treize: 28 If you want to see the rest of the ages, go back to the Prologue.  
  
Complicated Chapter 1: Dreams Come True, But Not Mine  
  
*****************  
  
Usagi Aino groaned at the sunlight streaming through her window. She had woken up in the middle of the night and had not gotten back to sleep until early morning. Her cousin Minako would be coming over though, and Usagi knew that she would never live it down if Minako caught her still in bed-- or still in her pajamas, for that matter.  
  
Usagi finally pulled herself out of bed and headed to the shower. Makoto's restaurant was opening later that day, and all of her friends were meeting to celebrate. They had decided to make the party and engagement party for Ami at the last minute. Ami was going to bring her betrothed and a few of his friends. Unfortunately, Makoto had unwittingly invited Ririna Peacecraft. Makoto had a crush on Ririna's brother, but she could not invite Milliardo without inviting Ririna. Makoto had not, however, counted on Ririna's obsession with Hiiro Yui. Hiiro Yui happened to be one of the friends of Ami's betrothed. Usagi frowned. 'What was her boyfriend's name again? Wuffers? No, that's not right. Ah, well. I'll find out today.' She smirked. 'I wonder what Shikaru would say if he found out that I couldn't remember the name of the fiance of one of my best friends. He'd probably make fun of me until I wacked him with a giant mallet.' She reflected a moment. 'Make that a giant spiked mallet.'  
  
Usagi got out of the shower and glanced at the clock. 'Minako said she was going to be here at ten o'clock. It's now almost ten-twenty.' Usagi quickly got dressed. 'Ten-twenty-nine. Hmm... ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two.....' *DINGDONG* 'Right on time.... For Minako.'  
  
Usagi glanced at herself in the mirror. She was wearing black dress pants and a white, v-neck, three-quarter sleeve shirt with black leather boots. The white shirt went well with her ankle-length blonde hair, which she had pulled into a tight bun. 'Lookin' good, as usual.' Usagi opened the door, only to have her blonde cousin fall into the room. "Oww. Couldn't you have warned me before opening the door?"  
  
Usagi sighed. "Cousin dear, I wouldn't need to if you would have enough common sense to know to not listen at my door." She paused. "Why were you listening at my door, anyway?"  
  
Minako blushed. "I wanted to know if there was someone in here to make you not answer your door right away like you usually do," she replied defensively. She laid no particular emphasis on "someone," but she did not need to. Usagi saw through her subtlety immediately.  
  
Usagi raised an eyebrow at Minako's insinuation. "You know very well what I think about that particular subject, Minako. By the way, were we planning on leaving anytime soon?"  
  
Minako glared at her. "Yes, your Majesty. Was there anything else you needed?" Usagi laughed and then motioned to Minako to follow her out the door.  
  
*****************  
  
Hiiro scowled at the cell phone in his hand. Ririna had just called him again. This was, what, the fifteenth time in the past hour? Hiiro's scowl grew. It seemed that Wufei was calling in all the favors Hiiro owed him to make him come to this grand opening party for some woman's new restaurant. It did not help at all that the party was also Wufei's engagement party. Why women had the obscure need to celebrate the worst possible humiliation eluded him. Hiiro would not have actually minded, except for the fact that Ririna was going to be there. She kept calling him and asking him to be her date. Hiiro inwardly shuddered. The girl was psycho; there was no doubt about that. He had almost suffocated the last time Ririna had been with him. The girl had strong arms; Hiiro would give her that much.  
  
What had Wufei said? Oh, yes, his fiancee wanted to meet all of his friends. Hiiro smirked. Wufei was the last one, other than Hiiro himself, that anyone would have expected to be engaged. Hiiro began to mentally go over the friends that Wufei had invited. There was Quatre R. Winner; he had met Wufei through the hospital where Ami worked. Winner Corporation provided many medical supplies at a discount price to the hospital. Wufei had met Ami when his motorcycle had crashed. Ami had been, not his nurse, but his doctor. A female doctor had really thrown Wufei off. She did not explode like other women did when he called her "weak onna." She only patiently replied, "My name is Dr. Mizuno." After awhile, she changed it to, "My name is Ami." She surprised Wufei, and he admired her for it. She was just the "onna" Wufei was looking for.  
  
Then there was Trowa Barton. Trowa worked at the circus for a time, but quit and decided to work for Quatre. He had risen quickly in the company and eventually became the COO-- the chief operations officer. Duo Maxwell was also in their group. How he managed to not get killed, Hiiro could only wonder. Both Hiiro and Wufei found Maxwell to be annoying and irritating-- almost like a flea or tick. Hiiro smirked again at the thought. Duo had lived on the street before being taken in by Quatre. He was in charge of security at Winner Corporation. Hiiro himself was the CFO- - chief financial officer. He handled the expenses of the company.  
  
Hiiro frowned. Treize Khushrenada was also going to be at the party. Treize was the owner and founder of Winner Corporation's largest rival-- OZ. Hiiro had no idea where Khushrenada had gotten that name, and he did not really want to know. He was coming because his COO, Milliardo Peacecraft, had been invited. Ririna was coming for the same reason. Hiiro inwardly shuddered again. He was most definitely not looking forward to this party.  
  
*******************  
  
The Amazoness Quartet looked down below from their spots on ladders to their "commander." The said commander looked up and bellowed, "A little more to the right!" The Quartet moved the draped material as Rei Hino said. No one wanted to mess with the interior designer. She had a temper just like her nickname, Pyro, indicated. Anyway, she was good at her job, and everyone knew it. It was best in the long run to do as she said. She would end up being right when it came right down to it, and no one wanted to be embarrassed on this special occasion. Not when Serenity-hime would be there.  
  
As if thinking of Serenity summoned her, Usagi came in the door with Minako trailing behind her. They were both out of breath. "Baka blondes!" Rei spat out. "Where in the cosmos have you two been?"  
  
Usagi broke in before Minako could say anything. She replied calmly, "Minako, being the blonde she is, forgot to eat before picking me up. She insisted that we stop for fast food, and since she was driving, I sort of had to do as she said, right? I mean, since someone was driving my car last weekend and totaled it." Wow. She said it with no hints in her voice of who ruined her silver Mercedes.  
  
Rei, however, flushed with embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry, Usagi, Minako. I realize now that it wasn't really your fault." Usagi winked at Minako, who smiled back. Minako could not manage to form a proper smirk for some reason.  
  
Minako turned to Makoto, who had just walked in the room. "Hey, Mako-chan, will there be any bishounens here?"  
  
Makoto gave her a sly look and replied, "Other than Haruka, you mean?" The laughter echoed off the walls of Makoto's freshly painted jewel of a building. Minako flushed slowly, then joined in the laughter. Then they heard a voice behind them.  
  
"What's everyone laughing for?" At the sound of this voice, a fresh round of laughter broke out. Haruka Tenou scowled. "What are they laughing about, Michi?"  
  
Michiru Kaiou smiled. "I can only guess, Haruka."  
  
"They're talking about when Minako followed you around all day dragging Usagi along because she thought you were a guy," Hotaru Tomoe informed them from behind.  
  
Haruka turned around. "How do you know? You weren't in here!" Hotaru merely smiled. Haruka stomped off, leaving very amused young women behind her.  
  
Usagi turned to Hotaru. "Is Setsuna coming?" Hotaru nodded. "Good," Usagi replied. Setsuna Meiou, also known as Sailor Pluto, Guardian of Time, was normally too busy to get away. "I guess Makoto's dream coming true was too important to miss."  
  
"And what of your dream, Usagi?" Hotaru asked softly.  
  
Usagi's eyes were distant. "My dreams don't matter anymore, Hotaru. I've changed too much. We've all changed too much to accept any husband I would chose. Besides, a man would only get in my way. I can't go against my fate to be alone, Hotaru."  
  
Hotaru's eyes glinted in the light. "We'll see, hime."  
  
"Gah! Don't call me that! If it's not Setsuna, then it's you! Argh!" This time it was Hotaru's laughter that echoed through the room.  
  
********************  
  
So what will happen when everyone meets? Will it be love at first site? Will it be hate at first site? Will I ever get a life? Only time will tell!! (Actually, only I will tell.)  
  
R/R please!! Koneko 3 


	3. The Maid of Honor

Wow, I'm on a roll!! I expect very nice reviews for going so fast. Keep my inspiration going. ^____^ I hope that all you lovely people who reviewed aren't disappointed. As for everyone else, I hope you enjoy it enough to review this time. (Or face my wrath.....)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Cinderella tape I'm watching with my little sister right now. I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. I own the tape of The Rescuers that we're gonna watch after Cinderella. I don't own Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. I do own Tranquility and my very OC Shikaru (WHO is he, anyways?).  
  
Warnings: Ririna Peacecrap and Mamo-baka bashing. Major OOC-ness for Wufei (around Ami, anyway) and some for Hiiro. Haruka gets violent (or wants to), some possible mentioned Haruka/Michiru, but no real yuri (I can't write it). Hiiro has not-very-nice thoughts toward Milliardo and Treize, and gets glomped by Ririna Peacecrap. *shudder* Usagi may seem OOC with a sugar-sweet attitude toward Ririna that is obviously fake. AU for Gundam, but the senshi do exist. I'm gonna change the storyline a bit, but that will come into play later. So as far as all of you know so far, everything in the senshi world happened as it was originally written. Things with Mamoru will be explained. The girls do all know each other, but the guys don't know that. They think that the girls just met for the wedding and they don't all have something in common.  
  
Ages:  
  
Okay, Desert Fox asked why I put "It's not polite to inquire about a lady's age" under Setsuna's name but put all the other ages. I was merely referring to the fact that Setsuna (even though she died during StarS) is well over a thousand years old, possibly older. I didn't want to say "older than dirt" under her name (I do fear the Garnet Rod. *shudder* If you've read And I Thought My Family Was Weird, you'd know why).  
  
************************  
  
Complicated  
  
Chapter Two: The Maid of Honor   
  
************************  
  
Hiiro glanced around the tastefully decorated restaurant. Quatre, Duo, and Trowa were already there, as well as Ririna, Treize, Milliardo, a young man, and several women he assumed to be Ami's friends. One of the ladies, a brunette, walked up to him. "Hello, and welcome to Jupiter's Sanctuary. I'm Makoto Kino, and this is my restaurant."  
  
"HHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" A pink blur latched itself to Hiiro's arm, causing him to gasp and wince in pain. (AN: I DID warn you about OOC-ness..... Hiiro winced!! *hallelujah*)  
  
Makoto's smile could only be considered sinister. "You must be Hiiro Yui. I was told by Mr. Maxwell over there that this would happen when you got here, but I wanted to see it for myself." Hiiro responded by glaring at her. 'His glare would cause Tranquility Tsukino to shiver, but it wouldn't work on Serenity. After all, her glare is much worse.' Makoto smirked at this thought. Then she thought, 'It's too bad the Quartet had to leave. I'd love to see his reaction to those happy-go-lucky girls.' The Quartet's circus was leaving that afternoon, so they only had time in the morning to help.  
  
Makoto cleared her throat, gaining Hiiro and Ririna's attention. "Mr. Yui, let me introduce you to everyone. This is Mr. Milliardo Peacecraft," Hiiro nodded in his direction, "and Mr. Treize Khushrenada, both of whom I am sure you know already." She pointed to a raven-haired woman. "This is Rei Hino. She's an interior designer, and she helped us decorate the restaurant. This," Makoto pointed to the blonde woman speaking to Rei, "is Minako Aino. She's a local model, and she's on the national volleyball team. (AN: Don't ask how I came up with this.) She's Ami's best friend's cousin." She pointed to the young man and an aqua-haired young woman speaking nearby. "This is Michiru Kaiou, the violinist and painter, and with her is her partner, Haruka Tenou, the pianist and race car driver." A black-haired young woman walked into the room, followed by a green-haired woman. "This is Hotaru Tomoe, an intern at the hospital. After her is her guardian, Setsuna Meiou, an astrologist." She paused a moment. "Ami's best friend is also here, but she is helping Ami and Wufei unload out back. They should be in here in a moment, and then we can start."  
  
A few minutes later, Wufei walked through the kitchen door. He was holding hands with a blue-haired woman and was followed by another blonde. Makoto smiled at them. "Wufei, do you want to introduce your fiancee to everyone?" All eyes were on them. Quatre was the only one that had met Ami, and everyone wanted to know the person who could change Wufei.  
  
Wufei grunted. "Everyone, this onna," he paused a moment as the young woman elbowed him, "excuse me, this beautiful young lady is my fiancee, Ami Mizuno." He then introduced everyone to Ami. (AN: I'm too lazy to type up an intro for everyone else, 'cuz you all already know their professions and everything.)  
  
After he was finished, Ami gestured to the woman behind her. "Everyone, this my best friend, Usagi Aino. She's Minako's cousin, and she's going to be my maid of honor." At this, Ririna protested loudly. Hiiro was going to be Wufei's best man, and she wanted to "walk up the aisle towards him as if [we were] actually getting married." Ami interrupted her arguments. "Usagi has been emotionally supporting me for over ten years now. It's one of the only ways I can think of to even begin to pay her back." Ririna scowled, but Hiiro inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. He would have physically sighed, but Ririna was cutting off his air.  
  
Usagi smiled sweetly-- too sweetly. "Miss Peacecraft, you might want to let Mr. Yui go. We wouldn't want the best man to die of suffocation before Mr. Chang and Ami actually got married, would we? I don't really think Mr. Chang wants to go through the painstaking process of choosing another best man." She turned to Wufei, who grunted his response. 'Some things will never change,' Hiiro thought. Ririna's scowl grew, but she complied.   
  
Hiiro began to breathe in very deeply. 'I didn't know breathing was such an amazing thing,' he thought wryly. "Thanks," he grunted to Usagi. She winked at him. Hiiro wanted to laugh out loud, (AN: lol) but he managed to stop himself. 'What's wrong with me?' He took a good chance to look Usagi over. She had shimmering blonde hair that was pulled into a tight bun. Her eyes were a sapphire blue. Her hair and eyes were breath-taking, but their colors did not seem natural on her for some reason. He inwardly frowned. 'I'll figure that out later.'  
  
Ririna interrupted his thoughts. "That tight bun of yours makes you look like an old woman, Miss Aino. Is your hair so frizzy that you have to pull it up that tight just to keep it under control?"  
  
The said woman just smiled at Ririna. "No, Miss Peacecraft. It's just so long that if I didn't pull it up, it would only constantly be in my way. However, having my hair this length is an old family tradition for the females in my mother's family, so I keep it just out of respect for her." Ririna's face scrunched up; she was obviously trying to find something wrong with Usagi's answer. Usagi, however, smirked. "You shouldn't make that sort of face, Miss Peacecraft; it might stick." Laughter erupted, and Ririna slowly flushed. She turned on her heel and went to talk to her brother. Usagi winked at Hiiro again. This time, he did laugh, and by doing so, he managed to gain everyone's attention. Then he glared at all of them until they looked away again. Usagi smirked.  
  
***********************  
  
Usagi was not having the time of her life, but she could not exactly complain. She definitely did not like Ririna Peacecraft, but she put up with the brat because Makoto liked her brother. The man named Treize kept staring at her. She hated when men did that. She would admit that she looked good, but there were many women who looked better than her. 'But Miss Peacecraft is not one of them,' she thought defiantly. 'If she's one of the only women he has contact with, I guess he would be desperate. If only he would talk to me instead of just staring at me.' Usagi did, however, enjoy watching the interactions between her group of friends and the newcomers. Usagi enjoyed people-watching.  
  
Usagi then glanced at Minako, who was having an animated conversation with a blushing Quatre. 'Mr. Winner seems to be overwhelmed by my darling cousin. I feel sorry for the poor guy.' Wufei and Ami were walking around the room talking to people. They were currently talking to Trowa, Milliardo, and Makoto. Trowa was not talking back, however. He would just occasionally nod his head to show that he was paying attention.  
  
Ririna was keeping her distance from Hiiro for once. She seemed to still be embarrassed by the scene she had made earlier. Instead, she was talking to a disgruntled Rei, an impassive Setsuna, a strangled-looking Duo, and an amused-looking Hotaru. Hiiro was having a polite conversation with Treize, who kept stealing glances at Usagi. 'They're probably talking about the weather,' an amused Usagi thought. 'It's a politically correct topic.'  
  
Ami and Wufei walked toward Usagi. Usagi's look was innocent– too innocent. "Hey, you two. How are the lovebirds holding out?"  
  
Ami blushed. "We're alright, Usagi. You looked lonely over here by yourself. Is anything wrong?"  
  
Usagi gave her a soft smile. "Not really. I was just thinking about how forced the conversations around here look."  
  
Ami frowned. "I think you're right, Usagi. How can we remedy this situation?"  
  
Usagi's look grew sly. "We could always have lunch. Food always seems to relax people for some reason."  
  
Ami laughed. "Some things never change, do they?"  
  
Usagi joined in her laughter. "I certainly hope not. Then everyone would just stay confused all the time." Wufei rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath.  
  
Ami looked up at him sharply. "Some things, however, need to change," she remarked. Wufei glared at her, and she gave him a dazzling smile. His glare noticeably lessened. Ami winked at Usagi, who started laughing again. The trio then walked to Makoto and suggested that lunch be served. She heartily agreed.  
  
"Now everyone tell me what they think," Makoto ordered, "or I won't be able to ever improve." Everyone nodded after seeing the look on her face. Then she smiled. "Well, what are you all waiting for? Let's eat!"  
  
*************************  
  
Hiiro had to admit that Makoto was an excellent cook. Apparently everyone else thought the same thing; not even Ririna could find anything to complain about. After finishing the meal, everyone complimented Makoto on her excellent culinary skills. Milliardo seemed to take a special interest in her after the meal was over, and she did not exactly looked like she minded. 'After all,' Hiiro mused, 'it's her crush on him that got Ririna and Khushrenada invited.'  
  
A voice interrupted his thoughts. "Are you catering the wedding, Miss Kino?" Quatre asked.  
  
Makoto blushed slightly. "Yes."  
  
Ami smiled and said, "Makoto is handling the food; Minako is helping me decide on the wedding gown, bridesmaids' dresses, etc; Michiru and Haruka are taking care of the ceremony music; Rei is decorating the church and reception hall; and Usagi is going to take care of the music during the reception."  
  
Usagi broke in, "I am?"  
  
Ami nodded. "Of course you are. You talk to The Three Lights – you know that Seiya would live in Antarctica for twenty years for you. And you can help, of course."  
  
Usagi, however, was immediately shaking her head. "No, Ami, I'm not singing. I will get Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki to come for you; I will even play an instrument while they sing – but I'm not singing."  
  
Ami sighed. "Whatever you say, Usagi. I hope you change your mind though."  
  
Usagi winced. "Ames, I haven't gotten on a stage and sang since I was seventeen years old, and even then it was just to relieve my depression."  
  
Minako nodded and added, "And we don't want to bring THAT up again. Usagi's teenage years are not something I'd care to repeat. But that's just my opinion."  
  
Ami relented. "I'm sorry I brought it up again, Usagi. And you don't have to talk to Seiya again if you don't want to."  
  
Usagi smirked. "Yeah, I'll just get Kakyuu to send them. They can't ignore an order from her. It'd be treason." Soon all the women were smirking.  
  
Haruka grinned. "You do that, Usagi. And if Seiya comes near you...." She trailed off and made a violent motion in midair. Much to everyone's surprise, Michiru agreed with her instead of glaring at her. Minako actually made a comment, and everyone started laughing again, even the guys.  
  
*****************************  
  
"So what do you think?" Wufei asked as Hiiro was driving him home; he had ridden with Ami earlier. "About Ami and her friends, I mean."  
  
"They seemed nice enough," Hiiro grunted, "but it's too soon to really tell. That Usagi Aino seemed interesting though."  
  
Wufei laughed and replied, "You're just saying that because she got Ririna to let go of you and actually kept her away. No one's ever talked to Ririna like that before." Hiiro smirked his reply. Wufei added slyly, "Ask her out; she seems like a nice girl. If you end up falling in love, we could have a double wedding."  
  
Hiiro scowled at Wufei. "I really doubt it," he replied coldly, causing Wufei to start laughing. He continued to laugh until Hiiro dropped him off at his apartment.  
  
While he was driving home, Hiiro's mind was on the young women and young man he had met that day. They seemed to all have something in common – but the identity of that something eluded him. Rei Hino was just there to decorate for the wedding; Makoto Kino was merely providing the food. Usagi Aino was Ami's best friend, so that would be how Minako got involved. It also seemed that Haruka and Michiru were involved through the mysterious young woman that Hiiro Yui could not get out of his head. It seemed impossible that those women formed a group. They were too different to all be friends. They did not all really have anything in common – did they?  
  
**************************  
  
Quatre smiled. He had made a lunch date with Minako Aino – though it was a bit more like she made a lunch date with him. Quatre liked Minako; she was very outgoing and energetic. She was nearly the exact opposite of him. The one thing they had in common that Quatre had noticed right away was their ability to sense emotions in others. He could feel all sorts of emotions, but Minako could specifically feel love and things related to love. In Quatre's mind, however, it was a fine distinction. He had never met someone with the same abilities as him before. Minako had informed him that her cousin Usagi had the same gifts but never used them. That was something Quatre could not understand. Why would she choose ignorance over the ability to help people with their problems? 'Well, Minako's cousin is most definitely a mystery, but I'm not going to worry about that right now. I have a lunch date tomorrow!'  
  
About five miles away, Minako was having the same thoughts, but she was sharing them with Usagi. "– and he's SO sweet! He can sense emotions in an even more complex way than I can! And I have a lunch date with him tomorrow!" Minako had stars in her eyes. "I'm the luckiest girl on earth!"  
  
Usagi smirked and replied, "Didn't you say the same thing when you were dating Yaten?"  
  
Minako scowled. "Yeah, but at least he said good-bye to me, unlike Seiya. Is Haruka still cursing whenever she thinks about him or sees him on television?"  
  
Usagi's smirk faded into an unreadable look. "Yes, she is. I don't think Haruka will ever change. I don't think I would want her to."  
  
Minako nodded her agreement. Then her face gained a sly look. "Have you made a date with Hiiro Yui? He's a little emotionless for my tastes, but I'm sure the two of you would get along just fine."  
  
Usagi made a face, then she suddenly became serious. "I just hope that Miss Peacecraft doesn't kill him before the wedding. I would hate to see Mr. Chang's face if he found out that his best man had been murdered." Minako laughed. They pulled up at Usagi's apartment building. "Good night, Usagi."  
  
"I'll see you later if not sooner, cousin dear." Minako laughed again at Usagi's words and drove away.  
  
**************************  
  
Trowa smiled – that is to say, the corner of his mouth twitched – when he walked into the circus tent. His sister's circus had just arrived. Unfortunately, the Dead Moon Circus had just left, so the people here would have to give an amazing performance in order to keep the crowd. That was why Trowa was there. He was going to help Catherine with her act; no other clown had managed to go through her act without moving once.  
  
Trowa thought about the party he had attended earlier that day. Wufei's fiancee seemed to be an interesting woman. She seemed more than capable of keeping him in line. Trowa mentally smirked. It seemed that Wufei's "weak onna" days were over. Well, it was about time.  
  
There was something different about the young women at the party. It seemed like they were a chain of friends and employees instead of a group of friends. Ami was friends with Usagi Aino. Usagi's cousin, Minako, was attending. The Three Lights apparently knew Usagi, and so did Haruka Tenou and Michiru Kaiou. Rei Hino and Makoto Kino were just hired for the wedding. Then why did it seem like they were keeping some big secret? It seemed like not even Wufei knew about whatever they were hiding. 'Well,' Trowa thought, 'I'll just have to find out, won't I?'  
  
*************************  
  
The engagement party was in May. The wedding was to take place the following April. In the meantime, Ami and Wufei wanted everyone to get together at least one more time before preparations for the wedding began. So in December, they decided to throw a Christmas party.  
  
They invited not only the usual group, but they also invited the main staff at Winner Corporation and OZ. And, just to add some spice, Ami invited the Oniwaban Assassins – without telling anyone except Usagi.  
  
Sparks would fly, and they wouldn't all be romantic.  
  
**************************  
  
I know I skipped a lot of time there, but I needed a bit of breathing space for the characters. Minako and Quatre are now officially a couple, but they aren't engaged *coughyetcough*. ^_________^ Don't worry, I won't keep you waiting TOO long. *evil grin* I hope you enjoyed! Don't worry, Mamo-baka will get bashed. His time is coming.  
  
Coming up, Shikaru is introduced! But who is he? And how will Hiiro react to him before he realizes who he really is? Stay tuned!!  
  
Koneko 


	4. BftP: Death is Not Very Nice

Wow, two separate chapters in one day! (Well, two days. But who's counting?) I hope everyone enjoys the effort I've put into this. ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I own Shi and Ares (I don't own their names, but I do own the characters themselves. Well, not Ares so much . . . ) I also own Yue and Tranquility. I own the first part of the Oniwaban Assassin Oath, but the second part comes from a song from Mulan, so I don't own it either. I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, but if anyone wants to give all the bishounen and Usagi's powers (but not her destiny or boyfriend) to me, then I'll be happy to take them off your hands.  
  
Warnings: Mentioned death, angst, and a bit of "possessing" other people (as in ownership, not the ghost way).  
  
Ages:  
  
Serenity & Tranquility: beginning – 5, end – 17 (almost 18)  
  
Notes: I'm unofficially changing one of the dates in the prologue. Under Serenity's profile, change the "Last Active" date to June 4, *1998*  
  
"BftP" means Blast from the Past. If it's in a chapter title, then it's not a "chapter" but a flashback thingie. Call it an insight.  
  
Please enjoy! I know it's a bit short, but remember that it's in the past.  
  
*************************************  
  
Complicated  
  
Blast from the Past: Death is Not Very Nice  
  
*************************************  
  
~~~~~~April 7, 1985~~~~~~  
  
Gunshots rang through the air. Serenity and Tranquility were shaking underneath the floor of the parlor. Their parents had made them stay there when they heard loud vehicles pull up outside their four-story mansion. Serenity and Tranquility had always known about the empty space in the floor and its use, but they had never thought that they would ever have to use it.   
  
More gunshots rang out, and a woman screamed. The woman was Selenity Tsukino, their mother. Blood dripped through the floorboards and onto the children below, putting Death's mark on them.  
  
And once Death marked something, it was his forever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yue and Selenity were begging for Death to release their children. Death was not Hades, Hotaru's father from the Silver Millennium. He was a servant of Chaos, but he helped bring balance by countering Hades, Persephone, and their daughter Hotaru. Because Death served his master faithfully, he was most unwilling to give up his claim on the two children.  
  
"They're just five years old, Shi! Surely you cannot be that heartless."  
  
"Yes, Selenity, I can be that heartless. Do not worry. They will not die until they are at the least age twenty-five."  
  
"But still–"  
  
Shi, more commonly called Death, interrupted her. "What if I make you a deal, Selenity?"  
  
Selenity and Yue eyed him warily. "What kind of deal?" Yue asked.  
  
Shi's smirk was very evil. "I shall spare the boy, Tranquility. However, the girl is very powerful. She is to fight my master one day. Since she will be reincarnated anyway, I wish to have her. She will die, and upon reaching the Realm of the Dead, she will become my son's bride."  
  
Selenity was shaking, but Yue was thinking fast. "If we allow you to do this, then you will spare Tranquility and our daughter's court?" Shi nodded. "I shall agree upon one condition."  
  
Shi's eyes narrowed. "Go on."  
  
"Your son will take the form of a human and seek her out as a human. Let her know him before she is plunged into marriage. If she completely despises him, then let her go. Let her live."  
  
Shi's smirk widened and replied, "Deal. Be warned, however, that Ares is not to be taken lightly." Yue nodded. Selenity was still shaking.  
  
~~~~~~June 3, 1985~~~~~~  
  
"We solemnly swear to never take the life of another human being. We swear to prove a person guilty beyond a doubt in our own minds before attacking . We must have the strength of the coursing river, with all the force of the great typhoon, with all the strength of a raging fire, mysterious as the dark side of the moon!"  
  
"Please welcome Serenity and Tranquility Tsukino to the Oniwaban Assassins. They are the youngest people to have ever joined the group and finished their training faster than any other members. They have taken the pledge, and let it be known that these children are with us and therefore protected by us. No human shall ever harm them physically or mentally without our retaliation. Let it be known!"  
  
The throng echoed, "Let it be known!" Serenity wept, and Tranquility's eyes looked misty as well.  
  
~~~~~~June 4, 1998~~~~~~  
  
"I'm just tired of living like this, Tranq!"  
  
Tranquility sighed. This day was not going well. "Serenity, you have an obligation to the Oniwaban Assassins as well as to the world. We protect the innocent, Ren! How can anything be more important than that?"  
  
Serenity turned from her packing to glare at him. "I can't stay in Tokyo anymore! I'm going to head down to Kyoto for a few years. Maybe I can bury my past. I have a scholarship to the university there, and I can start over. I'm tired of taking care of other people, Tranq. I want to do something for me for once! And don't say that I'm being selfish either!" Her eyes glazed. "I thought that Mamoru was just a bad person, and he was one of few. This thing with Seiya has proven me wrong. Yes, there are good people in this world, but I could probably count them on one hand!" She paused. "Well," she amended, "outside HQ, anyway. Why should I bend over backward for people who would stick a knife in my vitals simply because I'm a 'rival' human? Each one believes that he or she is better than all others in the world and that everyone else is just for entertainment or killing. For some, the two are the same!"  
  
Tranquility pondered on this and finally sighed in defeat. "I'll tell the senshi where to find you if they need you."  
  
"Don't – they'll be able to contact me through the communicators, and I would rather not have Haruka banging on my door after just two days. You know how to reach me if there is an emergency here." Tranquility nodded. "Well, goodbye then, moron."  
  
"Goodbye, my dear sweet baby sister." Serenity made a face just for old time's sake. She growled and gave him a look. Then she walked out the door and into the rain.  
  
"Sayonara, Ren."  
  
~~~~~~Same time in the Realm of the Dead~~~~~~  
  
"Why must I marry a human?"  
  
Shi sighed. He had conveniently forgotten to tell his son of his engagement to the tsuki no hime. "She's not human, Ares. She's Lunarian. This marriage will benefit all, trust me. All you must do is gain her love. Master needs this alliance. I honestly don't like or approve of Chaos, but the pact my father made with him is binding. We cannot break it."  
  
Ares growled in the back of his throat. "Just know that I strongly disapprove of this, Father. You could at least tell me what she looks like."  
  
Shi massaged his temples. "She's a younger version of Selenity. If all else fails, try to find Tranquility. He looks exactly like Yue." Shi frowned. "Be wary, however. I can sense that someone else is trying to find her, and they don't exactly want to ask her to afternoon tea."  
  
Ares snorted, but he eventually agreed and left for Chikyuu. After watching him leave, Shi breathed a sigh of relief. 'Now all we need is for Serenity to agree. This isn't over yet....'  
  
***************************  
  
Yes, I know it's short, but I wanted to get something for this story out. It's sort of a "back in the day" chapter. Actually, it's not really a *chapter*.....  
  
Please R/R!!  
  
Koneko 


End file.
